


I thought you liked cake?

by 123Brooksie



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L is forbidden to eat cake in the bedroom. While chained to L, Light finds cake hidden in the room. L is punished and forced to eat cake.... Not with his mouth though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought you liked cake?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is legit probably the grossest thing you'll ever read.

I took my shower with L waiting on the toilet. This is the third week we'd been chained together. It isn't that bad I guess but it isn't exactly good either. I can never wash the arm that's chained to him and that pisses me off.

"Done yet Yagami." L's fluid voice calls. He has this way of speaking that's just completely unique.

"Actually yes." I say turning the shower knob, stopping the water.

I step out of the shower and he's staring at me. His eyes linger on my naked dick and thighs.

He brings his thumb up to his mouth and continues to stare.

"What are you looking at?" I ask grabbing a towel and leaving it at my side.

"I'm fascinated by that. Now that you got out of the warm water, into the cool air, the hair on and around it are standing straight up." L says continuing his stare.

My stomach folds and his stare is making me weak. He suddenly gasps. I look back down at him and follow his eyes. They trace to my dick. Its slowly hardening and raising up to my stomach.

"Isn't it strange how it moves on it own?" He says. He lightly touches it and I gasp from the amount of pleasure that single touch brought. "Well dry off. I need my shower and I need to eat. Maybe I'll eat cake or a donut." L says.

"Speaking of cake I told you to stop eating it in the bedroom. I stepped in some yesterday. And I couldn't sleep last night because there were crumbs in the bed." I say with annoyance.

"Uh sure I certainly remember you saying that but the thing is I never agreed to it." L says standing up.

I quickly dry off and lead L out of the bathroom. Once we get into our room L takes off his shirt. His posture is so awful, I think of this whenever he takes off his shirt. I walk over to my dresser and a piece of cake is sitting on my brand new shirt. 

"Ryuzaki.. What the hell is this?" I ask scooping the cake out of the dresser.

He slowly turns around, only wearing his underwear. His eyes light up when he sees the cake in my hand. He runs towards me.

"I misplaced that. I was wondering where it was. Give it here." He says.

"No. What did I tell you about cake in the bedroom?" I say. I feel like I'm talking to a stubborn child.

"Give it here." L says trying to take it. When he almost grabs it I'm forced to push him and he lands face down on the bed, I jerk forward a bit. I shouldnt have pushed him. I walk over to the bed and turn him around to his back. He looks up at me. My penis is already hard but somehow his big curious eyes gets me harder. It hurts, but feels good. Its like the feeling when you crack all of the knuckles on your finger except one, so you push down on it and it hurts but you still push because you can tell its about to crack. After it cracks the feeling is so rewarding.

"Give me the cake." L says pleadignly.

"You know the rules." I say.

"I still want it." He says. "I'm hungry." He continues.

"That badly huh? I guess it can't be helped." I say. I climb on the bed in between his legs and dip my fingertips underneath the waistline of his underwear.

"What are you doing?" He asks. I smile.

"I'm giving you what you want." I say dragging his underwear down his legs and crawling back in between them.

His penis is soft and not erect at all.

"You still want the cake right?" I ask. I feel L shiver beneath me.

"Y-yes." L says.

I laugh to myself and break the cake in half. Sitting the other half down on the bed, I crumble the first half. I rub the mixture of bread and frosting on L's penis. He throws his head back and let's a deep groan escape his throat. He's trembling underneath me. I rub frosting on the tip of his his dick then around the bell. I rub bread along the shaft and he moans out loudly. I think I can hear him saying something.

"What?" I ask. L doesn't answer but I still hear him saying something. "Ryuzaki. Raise your head." I command. I place both of my hands on both sides of his pasty dick and rub my left forward and right backwards and then left backwards and right forwards and I repeat this pattern, speeding up my paste. He sounds really pathetic, moaning and panting, and my hands on his dick sounds like someone chewing gum loudly with their mouth wide open.

"Ryuzaki!" I say sternly. He slowly raises his head and there's tear streams from his eyes to his forhead. "Why are you crying L? I thought you liked cake." I say speeding up my hands. His penis was almost completely white with frosting and clumps of bread. I almost didn't notice the fact that precum was seeping out of the head of his cock. He sounds like a wounded dog, whimpering and sighing and gasping. I stop briefly to grab the other half of cake. I debate on what to do with it.

"I-I do like cake. I just want to eat it." L says with a shaky voice.

I scoop all of the frosting off of it with two fingers and slowly tease the ring of L's hole.

"You like eating cake? How about eating it this way?" I ask slowly sliding my my fingers into his burning hole. He yells and throws his head back. The frosting makes it so easily to slide in. I push my fingers in to the hilt and watch L's clenched eyes and muscles in his face.

"You wanted to eat the cake right? How does it taste Ryuzaki? Is it good? Do you want more?" I ask. I grab the bread and roll it into a ball. "Look at me L." I say. L looks at down at me with his big eyes. There are still tears on his face. I show him the mushy ball of bread. "I'm going to let you eat the rest." I say. I push his legs up and open to his chest.

"Hold them here." I say. It surprises me when he actually does, he wraps his finger around his slim thighs. His knees on the sides of his face. I use my right hand to hold his hole open and it is extremely difficult. Its very similar to trying to hold that hole open and a balloon so you can slide that end piece inside to tie it.

So anyways I hold it open and L clenches his hole around my fingers.

"Shit L. Relax. I can't push it in if you tense up." I say. Some frosting leaks out of his hole and I use it as lubricant to add a third finger. L is an absolute wreck. Moaning and gasping, throwing his head back and forth, crying. I place the bread at the ring and slowly push it in.

"Guhhh! Hnnnnn." L moans desperately he let's go of his legs and grips the sheets painfully.

I use my left arm to keep his legs up and out of the way. With two fingers I push the bread up as far as my fingers can. "How does it taste Ryuzaki. You've eaten the whole cake. Didn't I tell you about eating in here? I'm going to have to punish you." I say grabbing his creamy dick with one hand and trying to push the bread up further with my two fingers on the other hand.

"How does it taste? How is it? Was it worth breaking the rules?" I ask. I curl my finger up inside of his hole and hit his sweet spot.

"HAAAAAHHH! NNNNN! AHHHH! STOP!"

"But I thought you liked cake." I say. His muscles clench and I can tell he's trying to hold something in. He's about to cum. I don't want cummed on. I take my fingers out of his hole and a trail of melted frosting attaches my finger to his hole before breaking and falling onto the sheets.

"I guess I didn't put it deep enough for you to swallow. Don't worry I'll fix that." I say turning him onto his stomach and propping his knees up, his butt in the air, his legs bent underneath him, his cheek flat on the bed. I would've preferred him on his hands and knees but this position was ok, at least he was on his knees. 

I plunge two fingers into his hole, welcome by slick frosting. I can feel the bread but I can't get close enough to push it in further. L yelps and I know he's going to cum any seconds now.

He moans loudly and his hole squeezes my fingers. I reach my left hand around to his cock just as he begins to cum and I catch all of it. I rub it all on my aching cock.

"I'll try one more time to help you swallow it with my fingers then I'll have to use something a little bigger." I explain. He trembles beneath me, his whole body pimples up with goose bumps.

With my pointer finger and thumb on my left hand I stretch him open, I lean in and wriggle my tongue inside. He shouts and tries to move his butt away. I grab his thigh and lower back holding him in place and continue to slide my tongue in and out, eating the frosting.

"STOP UGHHHHNN. HUH HAH HAH STOP!" L shouts.

I slide my tongue out watching the line of frosting laced saliva break and disappear. L whimpers."I'm just tongue kissing you." I explain.

"You... Y-you know that's not my mouth. Its impossible to eat.. From there. Its the exact opposite of my mouth actually." L says.

I laugh and line my penis up with his hole. It is so loose, the moment the head of my dick touches it, it stretches wide open. It makes me shiver. I slowly push it inside and I can feel the bread against my cock. I finally push the bread to the hilt of L's ass. He moans wantonly and shudders. 

"Eat it L. Eat it all. This is the last time you're ever going to eat cake in the bed room so you better enjoy it." I say. My lower stomach begins to tighten and I know I'm close to coming. I want L to come again before I do so I grab his still sticky dick and pull and squeeze on the head.

I'm so close and by the sounds of L's moans he's pretty close too.

A wave of heat rushes through my body and my grip tightens on L's hips. I'm overtaken by an orgasm and the feel of Cum seeping through my fingers tells me L is at his climax as well.

I cum so much it overflows L's asshole and squirts out. My body goes limp on top of L's and I struggle to catch my breath.

My limp dick slides out followed by a ton of cum and I guess frosting as well. L moans when the clump of bread falls out.

We wait a few minutes in silence.

"So can I get that shower now?" L asks.

We both laugh.

"Are you going to eat cake in here again?" I ask.

L is quiet for a moment. "Yes." He says. "But I'll make sure I hide it better." He says.

 

 

~


End file.
